


Doc = Missed

by Blitzindite



Series: Prompt Me [28]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitzindite/pseuds/Blitzindite
Summary: A second, smaller rock followed. When he tried to catch it, he succeeded only in smacking it toward Teeseven as the astromech left the ship, who proceeded to chitter with laughter. “Doc = missed. T7 = could catch that,” the droid teased.
Series: Prompt Me [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/936513
Kudos: 8





	Doc = Missed

**Author's Note:**

> [scribblesandstrations asked: Oki! For Star Wars prompts, if you’d want, maybe **“I didn’t get it”, with Leo?** Or even “Rumors” with Synnda, with his companions asking about the replaced heart thing?](https://blitzindite.tumblr.com/post/621563020924092416/scribblesandstrations-asked-oki-for-star)  
> -  
> oof I'm rusty. been a while since I've written anything  
> for my current followers if you happen to read this: Star Wars: The Old Republic has become my new hyperfixation, so I'll be writing stuff with my toons from the game. Besides Liolana, everyone mentioned is an actual Jedi Knight companion from in-game

A little rock, no bigger than Liolana’s (admittedly very small) hand, hovered in the air between her and Kira. A long, difficult mission finally done—now they found themselves relaxing while they could, deep in the forests of Tython. The clearing they’d landed in was secluded (though not so secluded they were out of contact with the Jedi Temple) and just large enough for the ship.

“Don’t get a lot of time to just sit back,” Kira said, eyes following the rock as she made it dart to-and-fro. The movements of her hand as she levitated the object were lazy—Liolana would even call them bored.

“No. We don’t, do we?” The Cathar shifted, tucking her legs beneath herself.

A hum from behind them. Doc was sprawled back against the ramp leading up into the ship, one arm tucked behind his head while in the other was a datapad that his eyes were fixed on. “Not like ‘time off’ means anything to Mr. Stick-Up-His—”

“Doc.”

“No wait. Which one’s he talking about?”

“Kira!” Liolana pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head with a good-natured sigh. “Be nice—both of you.”

“Yeah, yeah. All right,” the younger Jedi chuckled.

Doc, on the other hand, didn’t have to say anything on the matter; his smirk said all it needed to. Instead, he glanced up from his datapad. “…Speaking of. Where are they?”

Liolana gestured out to the trees beyond the clearing. “Rusk’s scouting the perimeter for dangers. And last I heard from Scourge, he’s meditating.” She could practically _see_ the gears turning in the man’s head as he tried to imagine the big, scary Sith meditating.

“Hey. Liolana. Leo.”

“…’Leo’?” She tipped her head slightly. That was a new one.

“Come on, it’s cute.” Kira then nodded to the rock she was still moving through the air. “Watch this. Hey, Doc!”

The look on his face when the rock was suddenly landing on his chest had both Jedi covering their mouths to stifle their snickers. A second, smaller one followed. When he tried to catch it, he succeeded only in smacking it toward Teeseven as the astromech left the ship, who proceeded to chitter with laughter.

“ _Doc = missed. T7 = could catch that,”_ the droid teased.

“Yeah, yeah, I didn’t get it. Ha. Ha—hey! Kira!”

He caught the third as it flew at him, she’d give him that.

Even so, both women and the droid were left laughing as Doc glared daggers at them.


End file.
